


The New

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Enishi Satoru/Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion





	The New

His expression always reminds stoic, void of any noticeable emotions. But he was surprisingly polite and rather kind. Caring. At least, that what Shion thought.

The First time Shion dark blue eyes came into contact with the pinkish-orange-haired’s frame. Skeptical. 

"Satoru Enishi. What is he doing here?" His force was stern,

The end of the female’s lips curls in a smile, “Don’t worry, Shion. He’s not evil anymore.”


End file.
